¡Y mas bichos que todo un jardín!
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Ichimatsu comenzó a reír con ganas y con las lagrimas cayendo descontroladas por sus mejillas, todo comenzaba a tener sentido, sus constantes malestares, los picores y las repentinas recaidas, ahora entendía porque muchos habian dejado de cenar ahí. Que ironica era la vida a veces. [OsoKara] [IchiKara]


Y vengo con mas IchiKara nada mas para no perder la costumbre XD Aviso desde ya que escuchar Mago de Oz mientras escribo no es bueno para los finales felices DX pero bueeee estamos hablando del IchiKara/KaraIchi :D la tragedia es el pan de cada dia con esta pareja XD

Ningun persona me corresponde y todo es de su correspondiente autor original, solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenerlos

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes :S

Canción que dio inspiración a todo XD _"La viuda de o'Brian"_ **Mago de oz**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karamatsu Matsuno, anteriormente Nakamura, era el dueño de la unica taberna en todo ese pueblo de mierda. Uno lo miraba y podia decir que el joven no pasaba de los veintitantos, la realidad es que ya habia cumplido los treinta, pero seguía manteniendo en el atractivo rostro aquella sonrisa amable de antaño. Su piel de porcelana, suave a la vista, resaltaba los azules ojos color mar. El cabello de ebano era mas negro que el carbón, un carbón que muchos y muchas deseaban encender en fuego para quemarse hasta el amanecer; el cuerpo tallado a mano por algun prodigioso escultor no hacia mas que aumentar el numero de clientes que visitaban el lugar con la esperanza de tener una sola mirada del de ojos azules. Se corria un rumor por todo el pueblo, entre cotilleos matutinos y largas charlas a la hora del té. Hace mucho tiempo, diez años tal ves, ese hermoso joven habia unido su vida con uno de los hombres mas pobres del pueblo.

Osomatsu Matsuno era lo que muchos podian considerar una completa lacra social, sin ningun oficio o beneficio. Se la pasaba los dias enteros durmiendo placidamente bajo la sombra de algun arbol o simplemente estafando a algún incauto viajero por los caminos. Un charlatan que simplemente pasaba el tiempo entre juegos, alcohol y mujerzuelas. Nadie sabia con certeza el como ambos jovenes tan opuestos, pues Karamatsu Nakamura si bien era el hijo de un humilde posadero tenia en su interior las mejores virtudes que su poca educación le pudo inculcar ademas de tener de nacimiento un corazón mas inocente y puro que el de cualquier infante, se habian terminado conociendo, peor aun, nadie se explicaba como alguien como Karamatsu pudo haberse fijado en alguien como Osomatsu, pero el destino y la casualidad eran algo que estaban fuera de la comprensión de las personas.

Fue asi, pues, que el rumor del matrimonio de ambos jovenes se extendio como polvora en el viento. Al principio muchos miraban excepticos a la joven pareja, sobre todo a Osomatsu, pero con el pasar de los años ambos jovenes le demostraron al mundo que su amor era verdadero y que por sobre todas las cosas siempre permanecerian juntos… O al menos esa era la idea. Durante la epoca de verano una fuerte epidemia se alzó sobre el pueblo de manera amenazante, muchas personas pedecieron, sobre todo niños y ancianos, y muchas más quedaron postrados en sus camas rogando a Dios por su pronta recuperación. Osomatsu, quien por ese entonces trabajaba como aprendiz de herrero, habia sido atrapado tambien por aquella enfermedad; el unico Doctor decente, el viejo Dekapan, se encontraba a varios kilometros lejos de ahí, en el pueblo vecino.

Osomatsu murió una madrugada de Julio. Pocas personas fueron a su funeral, al final el único que se negó a abandonar la tumba del de rojo fue Karamatsu quien en esos momentos, gritando y llorando ahogado en dolorosas lagrimas, pasó a ser viudo. El tiempo paso relativamente rapido, el padre de Karamatsu perecio de igual manera debido a la vejez y el joven pasó a tomar las riendas del negocio familiar. La posada "Resplandeciente amanecer" pasó a ser el lugar mas visitados por los varones y mujeres jovenes y no precisamente por la buena comida o el grato hospedaje; muchos llegaban con altas expectativas y muchos se iban con la cabeza baja.

Los rumores no tardaron en llegar; muchos decian que Karamatsu aun mantenia el cadaver de su esposo y que practicaba con el cuerpo parafilias sexuales impensables, otros decian que él mismo habia sido el que asesino a Osomatsu para ofrecerlo a un ritual satanico en busca de la eterna juventud pues el chico parecia no envejecer con el paso constante de los años, y asi nacieron mil y un historias sobre el joven de ojos azules, nadie se explicaba como el viudo mas codiciado de todo el pueblo, y posiblemente de otros pueblos tambien, no aceptara a los pretendientes que llegaban a hacer una interminable fila para poder verlo. Con el paso del tiempo muchas personas dejaron de prestarle atencion a lo que Karamatsu hiciera y eventualmente los rumores, y las visitas a la posada, cesaron.

Fue una calida mañana de mediados de Abril que el joven y prodigioso pintor Ichimatsu Fukuyama llegó al pueblo. El joven llamó la atención al instante, era bien parecido y tenia cierta aura misteriosa a su alrededor que solo atraia a las mujeres como moscas a la miel, como plus estaba el hecho de que no habia una sola persona en toda la región que no admirara la belleza de sus obras. No tardo mucho para que Ichimatsu llegara a la posada de Karamatsu aun con las advertencias de las señoras ancianas y las invitaciones para nada pudorosas de las jovenes que le ofrecian asilo en sus casas; llegó justo a la hora de la cena, el pequeño restaurante mantenia un clima acogedor y rustico, habian pocas mesas ocupadas por lo cual el de morado se dio el lujo de escoger sentarse en la barra de la taberna. Fue justamente ahí donde lo vio por primera vez.

–¡Bienvenido!– Sonrio de manera encantadora con ese tono de voz que erizo todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo de Ichimatsu.– Es un placer atenderlo, mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno y estoy a su completa disposición.

–¿Qué hay en el menú?– Fue lo único que atino a contestar.

–El pescado del día, tal vez.– le mostró una pequeña carta con unas pocas comidas realmente.– O un aperitivo de almeja.

–Odio los mariscos.– Mintió pero es que el solo ver a ese hermoso angel ahí enfrente suyo le habia ahuyentado el hambre completamente. –¿Es todo lo que tienes?

–Bu-bueno… la verdad es que por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer, mi amigo Chibita me ayudaba en la cocina pero hace poco se mudó del pueblo con su esposa. – se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y aquella acción solo hizo que a Ichimatsu comenzara a darle una erección. Era la primera vez que se sentia asi con alguien, era la primera vez que se sentia realmente atraido a alguien. Sabia que habia sido buena idea corroborar los rumores acerca de ese joven. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? para hacer hambre.

Ichimatsu asintió mientras le devolvia el menú. Las jarras de cerveza comenzaron a llegar mientras que poco a poco las personas comenzaban a abandonar el lugar y la noche caia sobre ellos como un pesado manto oscuro. Karamatsu se sentó a su lado levantando un tarro rebosante de cerveza mientras le sonreia con camarería y le hacia un leve gesto de brindis. El alcohol comenzó a hacer mella en su organismo pues de pronto se unió animado a la platica incesante del de ojos azules. Ambos reian y bromeaban como si fueran conocidos de años, sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos comenzabana acercarse poco a poco.

–¿Quién hubiera imaginado que serias asi?– Soltó de improvisto el de morado, el alcohol controlando su cerebro sin darle tiempo si quiera a morderse la lengua. – Eres un maldito angel, tan hermoso. No entiendo como sigues sin tener a alguien en tu cama.

–¡Que cosas dice!– el rostro de Karamatsu se encontraba rojo pero Ichimatsu no podia distiguir si de la vergüenza o por la ebriedad ya presente en ambos. – Amé a Osomatsu como jamás pude haber amado a alguien y aunque su recuerdo aun me duele siento que no encuentro a una persona que realmente llame mi atención. Estoy condenado a vivir esta _only loneliness life._

–Por alguna razón me entraron ganas de golpearte.– Dio un largo sorbo al enorme tarro ante la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

–Preferiria que me besaras…– Y de pronto el silencio reino en aquel comedor.

–Creo que ahora si pedire el aperitivo de almeja.– Una mano rodeando la delgada cintura fue más que suficiente para que Karamatsu se pegara a su cuerpo desesperadamente.

Ambas bocas no tardaron en encontrarse. Ichimatsu cargó el delgado cuerpo del de azul mientras éste enrollaba las piernas en la cintura del de morado en un posesivo abrazo. Se acariciaban y besaban como si no existiera un mañana, la temperatura del lugar ascendió drasticamente mientras la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles. Sin cuidado alguno Ichimatsu despedazo la ropa de Karamatsu dejandolo exactamente como Dios lo habia traido al mundo; se tomó el lujo de mirarlo unos segundos, la piel sonrojada, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que decoraban aquel sublime cuerpo, el rostro suplicante y los suaves jadeos escapando de aquella boca de pecado, como cereza del pastel tenia esa apetitosa erección enfrente suyo.

Karamatsu gimió con desesperación cuando Ichimatsu comenzó a penetrarlo, se aferró como pudo al cuerpo del de morado mientras dejaba que su respiración irregular chocara con el oido del joven pintor; Ichimatsu se lo cogió encima de aquella mesa, fuerte y con ganas, se lo cogió tan duro que los gritos de Karamatsu resonaron por toda la posada, beso y marcó toda la piel que tenia al alcance de su boca mientras que con sus manos apretaba, acariciaba y masturbaba al de azul. El orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con violencia mientras lanzaban los ultimos gemidos de placer de todo aquel acto carnal en el cual se habian sumergido. Ichimatsu marcó el cuello de porcelana con sus afilados dientes mientras terminaba de llenar el interior del de azul con su semilla. Karamatsu habia terminado entre sus vientres.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se besaron por ultima vez y comenzaron a vestirse de manera lenta y pausada. Karamatsu entro cojeando a la cocina despues de levantar todo y de limpiar un poco el desastre que ambos habian hecho, Ichimatsu se quedo ahí parado sin saber realmente que hacer, al final prefirio optar por irse a dormir. Muy temprano por la mañana el joven pintor abandonó la posada sin decir adios. Cuando regresó a su hogar se encerró en su estudio por una semana entera, apenas saliendo lo justo y necesario para comer e ir al baño, su obra maestra estaba en aquel lienzo y tenia miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle si la abandonaba por mucho tiempo pero aun y cuando termino la pintura una horrible sensación de malestar le inundo el pecho, aquella porqueria no le llegaba ni a los talones al original.

Con rabia destrozó la pintura que tanto trabajo le habia costado hacer y emprendió el viaje de nuevo hacia la posada de Karamatsu, aun y cuando pasaron los dias y las noches Ichimatsu no pudo sacarse de la cabeza al joven de ojos azules, incluso sentia que su salud comenzaba a decaer ligeramente debido a eso. Cuando llegó de nuevo al pequeño pueblo corrio todo el camino hacia la posada solo para encontrarla completamente vacia. Con sorpresa detuvo a un transeúnte que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

–¿No se enteró?– Ichimatsu lo miro desesperado, queria que le dijera donde estaba su angel y que dejara de irse por las ramas.– El joven murio hace poco menos de una semana.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos con horror. El hombre pareció asustarse por su gesto pues retrocedio unos centimetros.

–El Doctor Dekapan llegó a investigar el caso.– Continuó.– Al parecer la enfermedad que habia matado a su marido hace diez años habia incubado en su cuerpo durante todo este tiempo, eso explicaba el porque nunca estaba cerca de alguien, decian que era peligroso y muy contagioso pero solo mediante el sexo ¿Qué locura, no?

Ichimatsu se rio, rio con ganas y con las lagrimas cayendo descontroladas por sus mejillas, todo tenia sentido, sus constantes malestares, los picores y las repentinas recaidas, ahora entendia porque muchos habian dejado de cenar ahí. Que ironica era la vida a veces.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gracias por leer y comentar! :D


End file.
